Price of Pride
by Meriadeth
Summary: Dean is haunted by a ghost of a once close friend, and Sam is powerless to stop it.  Rated M for Mature content
1. Chapter 1

_Warnings: Mature content, forced adult situations. Tortured Dean, Ghostly Castiel…_

_The price of pride_

In a small town of Summit, South Dakota, with a population of less than three hundred, most people came here to escape from urban cities, or to settle down at the last leg of their life, so when two brothers moved into one of the only houses for sale. It was strange; it was also strange when one would leave for day's, even weeks, leaving the other to remain. They would normal not even think about it, but the other wouldn't even step outside the house.

Heather Mason was one of the only single female still left in the town, she also lived right next door. She had tried to introduce herself, yet the man never came close to opening the door fully to allow her to see inside, he would just crack the door and then slam it shut when he was finish telling her to leave.

No one really bothered anybody, they all just wanted to live in peace, on one day when Heather was planting her flower garden she could hear moaning coming from the house. She shrugged it off, thinking that the man had female company and continued with her gardening.

People talked sure, rumors were normally high with such a small population. Heather had left to visit some friends in a neighboring town, and when she returned she saw that her next door neighbor had installed a privacy fence in the back yard. A very tall privacy fence, she just shrugged that off as the man probably valued his privacy.

"Have you heard about the man that lives by himself in that old house?" Heather smiled as she overheard Ms Gunderson whisper in the small food mart that was just out of town. Old biddies loved to talk. She sighed as she thought that one day it would be her talking in hush whispers.

"Oh Heather darling, have you seen your neighbor lately?" Mrs. Harrison asked as both she and Ms Gunderson looked over at her.

"Na, he just wants to be left alone." Heather said as she continued her shopping. As she shopped she really wasn't paying attention, so when her buggy crashed into another she jerked as looked up and up.

"I am so sorry, I wasn't paying attention." But damn was the man tall. Heather blushed as he looked down at her. And that was when she finally noticed all the food in his cart.

"It was my fault, so I am the one that should apologize." Heather said as she continued to look up. "Are you hungry?" she asked trying to keep a conversation going, the man looked confused for a minute, then he looked down at his cart and smiled.

"For my brother, he doesn't get out much, so I shop for him." the man said pointing to a can that he was going to go for, which she was standing in front of. She moved, yet continued to watch as the man grabbed like ten of them and placed them in the cart.

"Your one of the ones that bought old doc's place," when the man looked confused again, she said the address and he nodded.

"Yeah, my brother, he needed a place to live, and we came by a couple of years ago and just loved the town," the man said going to the end of the isle.

"My name is Heather, I live right beside you two," the man smiled again, "I went over to introduce myself a couple of weeks ago, but he never really said anything,"

"You visited him?" the man asked as if he was stunned, Heather nodded and he only shrugged. "Well that was good I think, I am sorry for my brother, he was always an easy going guy, but now? I just don't know."

"Is he agoraphobic? Is that why he won't leave the house?" Heather had once read of that type of anxiety, although she had never met someone with it, so she was curious.

"A little, he lost someone not to long ago, and he just needs the time to heal."

"I see, well I hope that I get to meet him one day, with out the door being slammed shut in my face," she smiled when the man flinched.

"Sorry about that, yeah, hey I need to get on home, my brother is probably starving." Heather just smiled as he walked away. As she watched him leave the store she cursed herself for not getting his name.

Later that night, Heather walked on her front porch, as she was about to sit down she spied the man she had met at the store sitting on his front porch. The man openly flinched as he looked back into a window.

"Hey there, thought that was you." Heather said as she walked over to the chain-length fence that was in front of the house. The man whipped his head over to look at her and she raised an eyebrow as she heard a crash inside the house, followed by a long drawn out moan.

"Hello, Heather right?" she nodded when he asked that as he walked off the porch. As he got closer she could tell he was worried.

"Is everything okay in there?" she asked hearing another crash. The man flinched again, yet he smiled and nodded. He leaned on the fence as they talked, they didn't discuss anything important, just things that happened around town, which was hardly anything at all.

"Well I think I need to get back in there," the man said as he walked backward towards the house, the crashes had stopped and the house was totally dark, she said her goodbyes and walked over to her house, she looked once more as she heard the door shut.

The man went into the house and saw that some of the furniture was knocked over and some dishes were scattered around the floor. He sighed softly as he began to pick it all up, he threw the broken dishes away and there were some that had survived, so he placed them in the sink for him to wash when he got up in the morning.

He walked throughout the house until he came to the hallway, he stepped carefully over the broken glass, he sighed as he saw his brother laying on the carpet in the hallway, bare as the day he was born, "Oh Dean," Sam said as he went over to his brother, he carefully picked up his brother only to jump when he saw the person that had done this to Dean.

"Are you happy? Did you get satisfaction from this?" Sam said as the man just looked at him, and then he just disappeared and Sam shook his head as he carried Dean to his bedroom. He was lucky that the bed was undamaged and he placed Dean on it, he carefully attended to the wounds that were all over his brother's body.

The entire time Sam washed him, Dean didn't say anything, he just looked away when Sam went further down. Sam winced when he saw the angry redness of his brother's groin.

"Sammy," came the whisper from Dean, Sam smiled when he held Dean's hand. "He is never going to leave me alone."

"I know Dean. I know." Sam said as he lay down beside Dean, he remembered when his brother would hate to cuddle or anything that made him feel less than a man, but Dean just curled a little closer and held on a little tighter.

Sam would spend most of the night whispering about some of the sights that he would see on his travels as he found hunts, he would be leaving in a few days as Dean didn't like him to see what happened with nights like these.

Sam really hated what happened, but he couldn't stop it, he had tried once and Dean had paid for it in the end. So Sam stopped trying, and Dean started accepting it. They were powerless against it.

_Damn-it Cas, just let him go…_


	2. Chapter 2

_The price of pride_

Dean stood at the window as Sam drove away. He didn't like it when Sammy left, he would worry until he heard the familiar rumble of his car, but having Sammy around often made Cas angry, and when he was angry, Dean got punished.

As far as haunting went, Dean figured he had it made, there were no deaths, there was only pleasure with an occasion pain and he was grateful about that.

When Cas had died, a little part of him had remained, it was confusing at first, when Dean first started seeing Cas, because Cas had once told him that when angels died, they didn't go anywhere, they simply were gone, the grace was diminished as they had no souls.

It had happened one night, two months after Castiel had died, that Dean had seen him. He was in a bar when it happened, the last thing he remembered was screaming as one of the women that had flirted with him was lifted above him and then he felt rain.

Wet, he recalled as he looked down at the blood that was on the floor, there was so much red on the floor, as he looked around he saw that he was the only one that didn't have the pretty color all over, the police had finally come and had taken him to the hospital, and when he had come to he realized that he was being charged with her death as well as everyone that was in the bar that night, Sam had tried to talk with him, but he was already to far gone by then all he could recall was the color red.

They thought he was insane, and when he saw the pictures of the mutilated bodies, he started believing it.

They had put him in a mental institution for the criminally insane.

He was on so many drugs that he didn't know the day from night, Sam visited often, but he was locked in his own mind and barely acknowledged him or the outside word. Late at night when he was put to bed, he was restrained and totally at the mercy of his ghosts.

Most of the staff never came in, and when morning came around, they simply showered away all the remnants of the night before. Cas never really hurt him, it was all the pleasure he would have that was taking its toll on his mind as well as body. He would beg and plea for someone to help him, his screams were ignored and his cries went unanswered.

And then one day he was free, another patron that had been at the bar, but had hid when all of it went down, he finally testified that it wasn't Dean that had done it. They couldn't explain it, but they set him free anyway.

But he was far to damaged to continue and Cas, would never leave him alone, Sam had taken him to Bobby, thinking that it was a demon that was doing it, and when they summoned Crowley, they found out that it wasn't.

"It's called a soul haunting." Crowley had explained. He never really got to elaborate as Castiel had came thinking that Dean was in danger and nearly killed him.

Since Castiel had saved Dean from hell, Cas had used some of his grace to repair Dean's body and soul, hence the soul part. That little bit of grace that the angel had used was the reason Dean was like this.

It was Castiel that was still clinging to this realm, and it was that which was driving Dean insane. They couldn't remove the grace, unless they wanted to kill Dean's soul in the process.

So Sam not knowing what else to do, he had bought this house, and it was to become Dean's prison. He was still on medication, when he felt agitated or suicidal the meds became his only refuge. Dean knew that Castiel didn't like them, so he didn't take them too often, he would just let Cas do what ever it was that he wanted to do, and hopefully his angel would let him breath for awhile.

Dean turned from the window and walked to the kitchen. Food no longer held any pleasure for him any more, he eats to live now, pie was forbidden in the house as it held reminders of a once good life he had. As he sat the bowl on the table, he went to the cabinet for his cereal, when he turned back the milk was on the table.

"Thanks Cas."

Dean would sit and eat almost mechanically; he would get up from the table and wash the dish. He would sit on the couch and watch tv for a few then go to bed for his first nap of the day. Cas would leave him alone for that part, but the rest of the day, Dean would become his toy that he would play with.

"Ugh Cas…please." Dean whispered as he arched against the wall. If anyone looking in, they would only see him and think he was a pervert. It was the phantom touches, the brief feel of displaced air against his cheeks and body that made him react.

Castiel was his lover when he was still alive, and Dean loved him so much that he had killed the angel that had taken his life. Dean some times wanted it; he felt that if Cas was doing this, then he was still alive.

But sometimes, Cas wasn't gentle, sometime he would really hurt Dean. That was when the begging and pleading would start. Dean didn't associate pain with pleasure. He hated it even. Pleasure was love, pain was hate.

It was like that when the lady next door had come over, even though he never really talked to her, other than telling her to leave, he had been punished.

In the living world, Cas had been insanely jealous of anyone that looked or touched Dean, he was his and that was the only way Castiel would have it. Bobby and Sam were the only one that were allowed to enter the house, Sam was at first openly hostile to Cas, which caused Dean to be punished, after that Sam just left it alone. Bobby had just came in a called the angel an idjit and left it at that.

This was the way of life for him, day after day of torment and pleasure. He was with his angel for all days. Some times Dean would love it. Some days Dean would cry about it.

But in the end Dean was never alone, and neither was Castiel.

The end

_This story was horrible; don't know why I wrote it…_


End file.
